


Not a Mudblood Anymore

by SytherinPrincess



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Bigotry & Prejudice, Dementor's Kiss, F/M, Gen, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Light Angst, Rebuilding, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 18:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20532647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SytherinPrincess/pseuds/SytherinPrincess
Summary: Draco has a moment when he has to swallow his pride, and ignore the way his stomach drops every time he looks in the direction of Hermione Granger.





	Not a Mudblood Anymore

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Hello! I’m here with another Drabble/One-shot scene, I just kept picturing it so here we are. I’m not sure if I’ll revisit this or my previous Drabble for a while as I’m working on a new fic. Thank you for reading. As always the characters do not belong to me but JKR. Please enjoy! And read the authors note at the bottom as well.

Filthy mudblood.

Draco Malfoy could taste the bitterness he felt when he saw her round the corner. That’s how it’d been every time he’d seen Hermione Granger for the past six weeks. He decided that since Voldemort had lost the war he would keep such thoughts to himself. He knew that they were lucky to not been thrown in Azkaban, his mother was even allowed to reopen the manor. A sizable donation and a few balls yearly to raise money to rebuild the wizarding world. Narcissa Malfoy was more than happy to oblige to the wizengamot and the ministry of magics requests, anything to get the Malfoy name in good standing after the war. Even if that meant that he needed to rub elbows with the war hero’s, like Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley and the pristine Muggleborn of this golden hour, Hermione Granger herself. 

Going back to school had made sense. Most of the people in his year would be returning, wanting to scramble to some normalcy after so much grief. They were older now, it had taken an entire year to rebuild. In that time his mother made it evident that he was to his part to rectify their positions with the younger wizards while she cleaned up Lucius’ mess higher up.  
So here he was, walking across the courtyard in the brisk October air, towards the bloody golden trio. It was bad enough that Harry and Ron were in his mothers plans, but being nice to the mud— Muggleborn witch was pushing it for him.  
As he walked he wondered how much of that was because of the numbness he was still feeling from his fathers execution. He expected that as soon as Lucius Malfoy received the kiss he would automatically feel the release of pressure, dark expectations and racism that was hammered in him to just leave. He was physically free from a father that only lead to his anguish so why not let the relief consume him.  
Here they were part way to Christmas break and it was still weighing on him heavily. For now all he could do was continue to correct his brain, hold his tongue and have faith that at least his mother knew what he was doing. He took one last breath upon approaching the laughing group. Ron and Harry were indulging in a game of exploding snap and Hermione was telling some sort of inside joke that had them all laughing. He mentally rolled his eyes and cleared his throat. 

“Potter. Weasley. Granger.” He gave them a curt nod, only letting his eyes rest on Hermione for a moment, she was still causing knots in his stomach for some reason. He’d like to think it was just anxiety but the was a tinge of something else.  
He’d also like to blame it on the fact that she was a muggleborn but knew that the thought was silly to actually think. He’d gone to school with Muggleborns for years, he wasn’t stupid. He was aware they weren’t actually any different them Purebloods, maybe some were even stronger considering what had to be done to keep bloodlines pure. 

“What do you want Malfoy.” Ron spat at him, He obviously hadn’t grown at all in their time away from school. 

Draco held back a sneer. He hoped this was as far as his mother wanted to go in making amends. He didn’t know how much he could keep himself from saying. He produced three small envelops from his breast pocket and removed the shrinking spell he had applied to them. Noticing that Harry had flinched when he produced his wand. He smirked, happy that he could at least rustle the Chosen Ones golden feathers.

“I’ve been asked to personally invite you to the first of the many ministry advocated galas that Malfoy Endeavors is hosting. It would be our honor for you to attend.” Draco was proud of himself for getting it all out and sounding sincere, though for some reason it felt more sincere when he was focused on Granger. Once again shattering his nerves, dread seemed to set in the moment he realized he was paying attention to her. He quickly adverted his attention, handing over the invitations to the trio.

“Blood hell Malfoy, do you really think were that daft? There’s no way there would be an event hosted by your family by the ministry. Are you really that stupi—“ Draco could feel himself turning red. Not about of embarrassment, but anger. He could feel his magic crackling around him. 

“As a matter of fact Weaslby I do—“ 

“Ronald Weasley! We have all lost so much including Draco.”  
Draco was stunned by the words Hermione spoke, interrupting his pettiness. She continued in what he could only assess as defending him and his Widowed mother. 

“ We have all lost people, for Merlin’s sake his father was given the dementors kiss this summer. It seems to me that Narcissa and Draco are doing what they can to help rebuild with the rest of us. He even helped Harry in the final battle. Narcissa LIED to Voldemort to help us all! There’s a point where you’re going to have to realize it’s time to grow up!” 

The three boys looked at Hermione with astonishment. Ron looked very embarrassed, he thought he would show Hermione that he was just as brave as Harry. Trying to stand up for them when he could. Now he looked down in shame, he knew that to a certain extent she was right. Losing Fred had changed his whole family, why would it be any different for the Malfoys. 

Harry was shocked, he had noticed that Hermione seemed to have less venom towards a lot of people that were forced into Voldemort’s hands because of the mistakes of their parents, but never had she spoken so harshly about their treatment of any of them. He had figured that Hermione spoke at Draco’s trial out of she obligation to do what was right. Now he was wondering if there was something else involved entirely.  
While Draco looked at her with a horrified expression realizing that he was resenting her for something she was not bestowing on him. He was resenting her because he felt that her actions were done solely out of pity. Perhaps she was just extending her kindness to everyone that had been effected by the devastation the dark created.

“Thank you Gran— Hermione” Draco gave a half smile. Genuinely thankful for Hermione Grangers heart. If a saint like Hermione Granger thought that he wasn’t a lost case maybe there was hope for him yet.

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> So this was just a little blurb that i needed to get out of my head while I’m working on outlining and creating my new Dramione project (I say project because it isn’t only a fic. There will be playlists and fan art as well to go along with my new story.) 
> 
> Sorry for the lack of this being beta read. I’m still looking for one <3 please like and hit follow on my page as to not miss any updates on my account.


End file.
